The present invention relates to the assessment of tissue density and related tissue characteristics. The assessment of tissue density is often required in orthopaedic procedures to evaluate the available treatment options and rehabilitation programs. Current techniques for treating lytic and cancerous lesions include debriding the lesion and filling the remaining defect with allograft materials. Advanced treatment options include the use of osteoinductive and osteoconductive materials to heal the lesion. These materials require accurate assessment of the lesion to ensure that the appropriate amount of biological agent is introduced into the lesion to promote rapid bone growth and healing. Typically, tissue assessments and lesion assessments are accomplished via radiographs, CT scans, or MRI scans followed by imaging techniques. However, these methods are expensive, time-consuming, and inconvenient.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved instruments and methods of treating lesions.